Punky Gone Fluffy?
by CuteMotherfuckerPunk
Summary: Short and sweet, maybe mildly hot, PunkLee one-shots of pure fluff and utter cuteness between AJ Lee and CM Punk (6 one-shots, I'm too lazy to do more than 6)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is chapter one of my 'Punky gone fluffy?' PunkLee one-shots. There will be 6 of these bad babies, so let's get to it! (Texts and Punk's thoughts will be in italics!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE. If I did, AJ and Dolph's relationship would've never happened and AJ and Punk would be married. ;)**

**Summary for chap. one: Punk goes charity bowling with nerdist and invites AJ. (Based off the picture of Punk, AJ (them sitting next to each other really close) and Faaaaaandaaaangooo. **

* * *

Punk had just gotten a text from his good buddy, Chris Hardwick of nerdist. He unlocks his IPhone and reads the text that said, "_Hey man! Just wanted to invite you to charity bowling with me and some others. You can invite some people if you'd like. Hope to see you there!" _Punk had thought it was a great idea to do some charity before Summerslam. So he replied back with an, 'I'm in!' and hit sent. But the one thing that crossed the Straight Edgers mind was, _'who the hell is gonna come bowling on Summerslam day?!' _

And then the Straight Edger texted Curtis, or as others know him by Fandango. He and him had become good buddies now. He thought it was a great bond over tattoos and wrestling. He shrugged, texting him, _"Hey man! My buddy is in the area and is having a charity bowling event at All Star Lanes Bowling Center. Just wanted to invite you to come and have some fun before Summerslam started! Text me back if you're in. -Punk" _Curtis had just gotten out of the gym and had seen the text. He replied back with a, 'Awesome! I'm definitely in!' and with that he smiled and walked to his rental. Punk forgot to invite his road-wife! How could he forget! So, with that, he texted Kofi the same thing.

Punk received the texts from both Kofi and Fandango and smiled. But then frowned because he was missing one more person to his group of 'Team WWE'. Then it hit him. He scrolled for her contact and texted her the same thing he had texted Curtis and hit send. He had hoped she'd respond back and say she'll go. God he wanted to catch up with her in the worst way. Thankfully, his phone buzzed and say the little notification text read, _"AJ- That sounds awesome! I'm so in for bowling, even though I suck, but it'll give me something to do before Summerslam! See you there, Punky Bear." _ With that he smiled and chuckled to himself. _She really has to call me 'Punky Bear' still, doesn't she? _He thought.

Two hours had past and they were all tired and sitting down. Punk being the sweatiest. AJ had sucked, but still got a laugh or two out of it with Kofi, Fandango, and Punk. Both AJ and Punk were sitting very close, closer than ever. Punk had scooted over a little so that AJ would sit next to him, basically sharing seats with the guy. AJ gladly accepted the space and sat on the other half of his seat, giggling. "So...I soo won!" Punk said showing off and gloating. AJ just laughed. "You mean you sooo lost! We all suck. Team WWE needs some improvement. I vote a new team captain!" Both of them started their endless banter while Kofi and Fandango just laughed at them and took pictures with fans.

After the bowling was over, all of them took one rental to the Staples Center and rode together. Kofi and Fandango couldn't help but 'aw' at AJ laying her head on Punk's chest while they drove. 20 minutes have passed and they were at the Staples Center. _This was literally the best way to start off Summerslam, huh? _Punk had thought to himself. Then with that, he smiled at AJ and kissed her forehead before they all parted their ways into the right locker rooms.

* * *

**A/N: ehh? Ehh? Was that good or what? Cute or nay? I'll leave that up to you to decide in the reviews! Fav, review, follow, do whateva you gotta do to love me! Lol, well, here was chapter one! One down, five to go. Enjoy them! ~CuteMotherfuckerPunk**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is chapter two of my 'Punky gone fluffy?' PunkLee one-shots. (thoughts will be in italics!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE. If I did, AJ and Dolph's relationship would've never happened and AJ and Punk would be married. ;)**

**Summary for chap. two: Punk and AJ are set to go to a WWE Halloween party and need to get costumes. Idea inspired by DoubleDeez06 (;**

* * *

It was a cold, fall day in October and Halloween was right around the corner. Life for AJ Lee and CM Punk was hectic. They only got a couple days off in every month and it wasn't fair. They needed more time than that, but they thought, _whatever_. "Babe! Babe! How about we go as Batman and Catwoman!" AJ exclaimed trying to come up with cool ideas on what to be for the WWE Halloween party. "No, no! Seth and his girlfriend are already going as them!" Punk said in frustration. That was until AJ hit an idea. "Why don't we just go to the Halloween store and see what they have?" AJ question the heavily tattooed man. "That's an amazing idea! Go get ready beautiful." He said, slapping her ass and grabbing a little of it before smiling at her cheekily. AJ just blushed and got ready.

The store was filled with costumes. Kids, teens, and adults. It disgusted Punk that the teen ones got skimpier and skimpier; more or less, sluttier. Setting them up for disaster. He sighed, only to find AJ come out in a sexy cop outfit complete with handcuffs and a whip. He got hard super fast, just like that. _Damn, why must she look sexy in everything?! _He thought to himself. AJ finally spoke up. "Well? Does it look okay?" Nervous of what he'll say. "Wow...just beautiful. Stunning." Punk said coming back from his trance.

All AJ could do was blush. She'd never been called beautiful and stunning in the same sentence. AJ did the unthinkable and bended over swaying her ass back and forth, trying to turn him on. And it worked. "W-we're buying a prisoner and a sexy cop costumes! Now!" Punk had managed to stutter that out and bought the costumes.

While at the party, Punk couldn't help but stare at AJ every second he got. He tried to not get erect, but he eventually did. He walked to AJ and grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. A few minutes later, they were in a bedroom having hot, passionate sex. "I guess we should do these type of things more often, huh?" AJ said breathless before cuddling into him.

He just smiled and chuckled to himself. "I guess we should Crazy Chick...I guess we should." And with that they cuddled and watched old batman movies, geeking out over small things until sleep.

* * *

**A/N: ehh? Ehh? Was that good or what? Cute or no? Hot or not? I'll leave that up to you to decide in the reviews! Fav, review, follow, do whateva you gotta do to love me! /3 Lol, well, here was chapter two! Two down, four to go. Enjoy them! ~CuteMotherfuckerPunk**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is chapter three of my 'Punky gone fluffy?' PunkLee one-shots. (thoughts and texts in italics!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE. If I did, AJ and Dolph's relationship would've never happened and AJ and Punk would be married. ;)**

**Summary for chap. three: Punk goes with AJ to get her tattoo. Idea inspired by DoubleDeez06 (;**

* * *

AJ Lee was a girl that came from a family of tattoos. She's told all, even . She wanted a tattoo of the simplest thing, but something that had meaning to it. She knew what to get. The date she won the divas title on the back of her neck. But before she could do that, she needed moral support. _But who is really good with tattoos and has been through the pain?! _She thought to herself. _Punk! Yeah Punk knows what it feels like! _She thought to herself again

So she texted Punk. _"Hey Punk! I was wondering if you wanted to give me moral support for my first tattoo? Thanks! -AJ" _And with that, she hit sent. She was surprised the he replied back super fast. His reply, 'Hell yes!' She squealed. She couldn't wait to get her first ever tattoo.

AJ and Punk had went to the tattoo parlor. It was one of Punk's personal favorites, since his buddy owns and works there. Punk had held her hand through the whole thing. He kissed her cheek and rubbed her back while she got it done on the back of her neck. One it was done and over with, Punk took a picture of it and showed her.

_'IIIII __I●__ IIIII__ IIII__I III__II I●__IIIII__ IIIII__ III' _ is what it said on the back of neck. She gasped. She loved it. She cried as she looked at it. "I'll never forget or regret this..." She said as she cried. Punk didn't know what to do, so he hugged her and kissed her softly causing her to kiss back. He was in utter surprise. He did the unthinkable and got down on one knee.

She gasped. "AJ...we've been friends far too long." She covered her mouth and cried. He opened a black velvet box and said, "Will you marry me...?" She cried harder and kissed him. Giving him the signal as that was a 'yes'. He slide the ring on her finger and took her home.

He laid her on the bed, grabbed a condom, and made sweet, passionate love with her. _Next stop, AJ Lee and CM Punk's adventures together..forever.._He thought to himself. And with that, they kissed each other until they fell asleep. Hand in hand and cuddled with each other.

_'Lovers forever now, until the end of eternity' _was cemented not only in their minds, but in their hearts as well.

* * *

**A/N: ehh? Ehh? Was that good or what? Cute or no? I'll leave that up to you to decide in the reviews! Fav, review, follow, do whateva you gotta do to love me! Well, here was chapter three! Three down, three to go. Enjoy them! ~CuteMotherfuckerPunk**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is chapter four of my 'Punky gone fluffy?' PunkLee one-shots. (thoughts in italics!)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE. If I did, AJ and Dolph's relationship would've never happened and AJ and Punk would be married.**

**Summary for chap. four: Punk is sick, AJ dresses up in a sexy nurse outfit and takes care of him.**

* * *

Punk never usually got sick, but when he did, he hated it. That was until a special someone became his nurse for the day. _Maybe I got it from someone at comic con. _Punk had thought. _Nahh.._He couldn't have got it from them. He loved children. But they wouldn't have given the flu to him. They were too sweet. He frowns. _Awh damn.._

AJ had just finished putting on the sexiest nurse outfit. She was gonna nurse him until he was all better. She smiled. Then pushed her breasts up and put lip gloss on. _Damn do I ever look so sexy.._She thought to herself. She smirked and walked out of the bathroom.

"Oooh Punky Bear...Punky..." She sings out and walks in the room. Punk looked up and got hard instantly. He gulped, nervous of what her intentions were. AJ walked over to him and straddled him causing him to get harder. She checked his heart beat, his temperature and kissed his cheek. "Looks like you'll be needing a nurse to nurse you baby.." She said softly with a smile and ran to the kitchen to make him some soup.

She made his favorite. Chicken noodle soup with the alphabet. She even fed him. He loved it. He loved her. But damn, her in that nurse outfit was killing him.

She giggled and pecked his cheek. She then undid his pants and took his hardness into her mouth. She slurped and sucked him all. Punk's moans were getting louder and louder each time she bobbed her head up and down. That was until, he came in her mouth. She swallowed it all down too.

"All better now, Punky?" She questioned the Straight Edger and with that she smiled, kissed his cheek and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

Punk gulped hard. He didn't know if he should sleep, finish his soup or go to the shower and have some fun with her. He chose option three. He got out of bed and ran to the bathroom as fast as he could and joined her in some dirty, fun shower sex.

* * *

**A/N: Was that good or what? Cute or no? Hot or not? I'll leave that up to you to decide in the reviews! Fav, review, follow, do whateva you gotta do to love me! Well, here was chapter four! Four down, two to go. Enjoy them! OH! Big A/N, I'll post the next and last two chapters tomorrow. ~CuteMotherfuckerPunk**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is chapter five of my 'Punky gone fluffy?' PunkLee one-shots. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE. If I did, AJ and Dolph's relationship would've never happened and AJ and Punk would be married.**

**Summary for chap. five: Punk and AJ are just friends and go out and get ice cream, end up doing the "who can tie the cherry stem into a knot" challenge and end up kissing. **

* * *

"Hey Punk! How's it going?" AJ said with a smile on her face. Punk was in pain and had just had a brutal match with Axel. "Yes AJ? What do you want?" He groaned in pain and turned to face her.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go get an ice cream with me.." She said innocently, scared that he would reject her, once again. But he wouldn't do that. Not outside WWE. They were close friends outside of the ring and had a great bond over wrestling, comics, and DC or Marvel things.

He smiled at her. He could go for his favorite flavor right now. So he nodded and said, "Sure! I'd like that. Just let me go get showered and changed. You...stay here." With that, he walked away to the showers.

AJ smiled super big and did a 'yay' jump. Punk had just got out of the shower and came out in nothing but a towel. AJ couldn't stop staring. His tattoos mesmerized her. They were a work of beauty.

Punk turned around and noticed her staring. "Earth to AJ. AJ." He snaps his fingers in her face and waves his hand in her face, chuckling to himself. AJ snapped out of it and looked away. "I am so sorry! I should turn around, huh?" She said as she turned around. Punk mumbled a 'yeah' and a little chuckle under his breath.

Punk finished getting dressed and they were off to the ice cream parlor. AJ ordered herself a strawberry swirled waffle cone with a cherry on top. Punk ordered cookies n' cream, his favorite, and had asked for a cherry as well.

They sat down and ate their ice cream. "Let's make a challenge. Person who can tie the cherry stem in a knot the fastest doesn't have to drive back to the hotel. Challenge starts now!" Both he and AJ raced to try and tie the stem in a knot.

AJ was the winner. "The test of a good kisser..." She laughed. "You have to drive us back to the hotel!" She gloated and did a happy dance. Punk murmured things under his breath and then, surprised her.

He had kissed her. She was surprised for a moment, but she eventually kissed back. They ended up making out for about 10 minutes before breaking the kiss. "You're driving us back!" AJ said nervously before running to the car blushing.

"This is gonna be a looooong, awkward drive back to the hotel." Punk sighed and walked to the rental.

* * *

**A/N: Was that good or what? Cute or no? Hot or not? I'll leave that up to you to decide in the reviews! Fav, review, follow, do whateva you gotta do to love me! Well, here was chapter five! Five down, one to go. Enjoy them! ~CuteMotherfuckerPunk**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is chapter six of my 'Punky gone fluffy?' PunkLee one-shots and the final chapter of these short, sweet, one-shot stories.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own WWE. If I did, AJ and Dolph's relationship would've never happened and AJ and Punk would be married.**

**Summary for chap. six: AJ and Punk win the 'kiss of the year' and after accepting the Slammy, they go backstage and laugh about it and end up hanging out after it accepting it. **

* * *

Michael Cole was the Slammy announcer tonight. It was time for the 'kiss of the year' award. "Your nominees for 'kiss of the year' Slammy award are, AJ Lee and Daniel Bryan, AJ Lee and Kane, AJ Lee and Dolph Ziggler, AJ Lee and John Cena, or AJ Lee and CM Punk." They had replayed every kiss. But the kiss that got the loudest pop, was AJ and Punk's passionate kiss on smackdown. That kiss was one of the most ones she was nervous for.

Michael Cole cleared his throat. "And the winner is, AJ Lee and CM Punk!" The crowd cheered. The fangirls screamed internally and externally. AJ sighed and walked out with Punk. She felt awkward, but kindly accepted the award and hugged Punk.

After the winner was announced and they accepted it, they laughed about it while playing GTA and Mortal Combat with each other. "I can't believe we one. Out of all of the others, we won." Punk laughed as he ate some pizza. "I know! I was really nervous for that kiss, but it was..okay..it was good." AJ said and noticed Punk's blushing. She smiled and giggled and ate some pizza.

"Loser has to clean up?" AJ questioned. Punk nodded and smiled. "No, loser has to run outside in their bra and panties." He chuckled, implying that she would lose. "Bring it the fuck on." She said as her and Punk battled it out.

The loser was her. Punk just laughed and watched her strip to her panties and bra. "I was kidding! You don't have to! It's freezing outside!" He chuckled. She sighed in relief. "Thank god!" She laughed and put her clothes back on and went to her bunk in his bus to sleep.

"Night beautiful.." He mumbled. AJ heard it and smiled and went right to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this concludes my little six chapter, one-shot story! Was that good or what? Cute or no? Hot or not? I'll leave that up to you to decide in the reviews! Fav, review, follow, do whateva you gotta do to love me! Well, here was chapter six and the last of this one-shot story. I hope you enjoyed them! ~CuteMotherfuckerPunk**


End file.
